


Shovel talk

by Lilmiss_shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are on thin ice, Captain Stoplight, Future Relationships, Gen, I have no idea where this is going, Shovel Talk, but not really, might rewrite and continue this..., protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiss_shadow/pseuds/Lilmiss_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls from a team that Tony never told The Avengers he was apart of as a kid showed up to give them a fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a shovel talk for the team with a undertone of it being directed towards a certain Super-soldier. Here it is!

Two women in their late thirties stepped out of the elevator when it stopped on the Avengers floor. One was shorter with brunette hair, she was wearing jeans and a black-n-white checker patterned button down she was wearing dark brown flats. The other was about a foot taller with bright blond hair wearing a casual grey suit she and black high heels. 

The sound of clicking heels caught the attention of the newly reformed Avengers team. “Oh may we help you ladies.” Steve offered a sincere smile. 

The girl with dark brown hair took off her sun glasses showing her cool grey eyes, “Actually yes. We are friends of Tony.”

“Ah. He is in a meeting in Japan right now I think. I don't think he is going to be back until tomorrow.” Steve offered trying to be helpful, he wanted the girls to like him if they are, infact, friends of tony 

“Oh we know. We aren't here to talk to Tony. We’re here to talk to you all.” The blond girl smiled all business with nothing else involved

“Oh.... please come in then.”. The girls nodded and walked briskly past Steve and straight into the living room with all the Avengers. 

Natasha stood a bit more at attention at the new comers, “What's this all about?” Her voice was as serious and clear as ever. 

“We have become aware of the reestablishing of the Avengers team.” The blond girl spoke coolly, “We just want to clear some things up with you all. Seeing as you've had some.... unfortunate sqwabbles.” 

“I’m sorry... is this a shovel talk?” Clint joked.

“In a way yes. This isn't tony’s first team. We want to make sure you have our friend truly on it.” The brunette stated.

“Oh course why wouldn't he....” Steve sounded offended and confused now. 

“Iron man yes. Tony stark No. Sound familiar at all.” The blonde raised an eyebrow. Natasha flinched briefly.

“That’s changed! Tony is as much of an Avenger as the rest of us” Bruce defended quickly

“Aye. Friend Stark is Shield Brother. A worthy warrior.”  
Thors voice boomed loudly. The girls seemed a bit impressed but not convinced. 

“We are fully aware of his strength. We don't need the convincing.”

“But it is us you are concerned about” Wanda concluded. 

“Not your strength in battle. We are entirely aware of your ability.” The brunette leaned back on the couch.

“What about us are you worried about exactly?” Bruce commented, “We’d never purposely put Tony’s life at risk.”

 

“That may be. But you see, Tony is a high maintenance person” The burnett spoke arm crossed, they were now getting to the real point of this visit.

“And by that we mean he’s a bit sensitive.”

“Sensitive... are you sure we’re talking about the same Tony Stark.” Clint was taken back when the two girls glared at him. 

“Completely. He has given you his space to live. Completely willingly. He takes care of every need and passes the glory of gratitude to Pepper. Then gives her a pay raise when he feels is fit. He’s been doing the same for Happy. And though he won't admit it, he’s been mother henning you all like he did for us. We are just trying to repay the kindness he covertly gave to us growing up.”

The team looked baffled by the statement. “I think you broke them Cassy.” The brunet chuckled, “Look we aren't going to give you some long list of do's and don't’s for handling Tony. It’s simple treat him like a human being, not a checkbook, and I won't look into some rural torture techniques I’ve been so looking forward to using.”

“You have to be the most tactless woman in the world blair.” The blonde, Cassy, patted her friend's hand consolingly.

“I am not one for sugar coating.” Blair muttered annoyed. 

“Yes love you’ve made that clear.” Cassie giggled fondly. 

“Ehm....” Sam cleared his throat, catching the girl's attention. “I promise tony has never been seen as a checkbook. He is a friend and a teammate.”

“For your sake I hope that hold true from his words too.” Blair held a hard glare. 

“Relax. Just because a few rotten people slipped passed us before means they will again.” Cassie waved off Blair’s glare. Her attention fully on the Avengers, “He’s had a lot of crap in his life. Things we have failed to protect him from. Afghanistan and his father, the biggest of our failures”

“We’re aware of Afghanistan, and vaguely of his father.” Steve sounded angry and upset. This got an approving look from the girls. He was their main concern, seeing as Steve and Howard were friends back in the day. “We won't let Tony go through things alone, not anymore.”

“Good to know. Seems our job is done Blair. Don't you think?” Cassie got up from her spot. 

“For now.” Blair smirked more so at Steve than the others. Steve blushed as if he caught on the the underlined message. Natasha noticed and smirked to herself with a slight nod to the girls. Blair followed her friend out of the room. 

“That might have been the gentalist Shovel talk I’ve ever had.” Clint jumped up from his spot. 

“Well that's cause it wasn't entirely for us.” Natasha smirked at Steve who was bright red. “AKA Captain stop light. ”

Steve, still a bright flustering red glared at Natasha, “Not. One. Word. Romanoff.” The super spy shrugged, not even bothering to cover up her amusement at the turn of events. That was enough for the rest of the Avengers to pick up on what the whole thing was about and proceeded to pick on Steve about it for the remainder of the day. 

It got to be too much and Steve made a calm comment that if they refused to stop he didn't mind having a 3 am wake up call for basic training for a month.


End file.
